A Christmas Story
by herzeleidx
Summary: He wants out of his family, she wants a family. Will a simple misunderstanding cause romance? {Yuriku} Intended one-shot.


Authors Note: Okay this is my first ff so please be nice. RR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM ONLY! LOL. ( : Enjoy. I'ma Yuriku addict. Sowwy.

Riku

'Great now they all think I'm some stupid rich boy' Riku thought as he walked through a crowed of last-minute Christmas shoppers. His father had insisted he looked nice because it was Christmas Eve and they were going to take some Christmas pictures with his father, and his father's girlfriend. He hated his father's girlfriend, she was so….arrogant. She was pretty and she new it. She always acted so nice and generous to him, but Riku saw right through her act. She treated him like he was eight years old. Suddenly he heard some voices call out his name. "Riku!" Lillian shouted. Oh great, they're probably really mad that I walked out on them like that. "Well I don't care," he muttered out loud. He turned a corner and ran straight into his father and his girlfriend. "Riku," Lillian said putting on a fake concerned face, "We were worried about you, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, yo…." Riku started. "Riku..." His father interrupted, "Why don't you talk this out with Lillian while I go reserve some seats at a restaurant?" "That's fine dear," Lillian said. 'Coward…" Riku thought. Lillian continued smiling until his father had disappeared. Then she turned sharply to him, "Riku, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not going to let you ruin this. I love your father and he loves me, and if the only way I can be with him is to put up with you until you move out then so be it."

"You liar," Riku said coldly, "You don't love my father, you love his money. And do you honestly think I would cooperate with your idea? Somehow you got it in your head that you only have to pretend to like someone as long as they adore you. Well guess what I don't like you and I never will. I hate you. The only reason **_I _**put up with you is because of my father." Lillian stared shocked as she watched Riku's eyes darken.

"How could you think such things?" she stammered. She couldn't believe a 17-year-old boy just said that to her.

"Simple," he replied, his aqua-marine eyes staring icily at her, "they're true. Everything was fine until you came along, I lived happily with my father. But then **_you _**came," he spat the word you. "You came and ruined everything. And as soon as I can move out, no matter how much I love my father, I will not stay within 10 miles of you."

"Well, I'm crushed you think those things, but sweetie you are going to live your life alone." Lillian stated.

"And why is that?" Riku asked.

"Well deary, if you must know. You aren't that great to look at," She said, "Silver hair, aqua eyes. Not exactly normal." Riku stared. 'Did she just call me ugly?' He laughed bitterly.

"THAT, was immature," He said, "and stupid, I'm not gonna waste my time fighting with you." And after saying that he turned away and ran.

Yuffie

'Brrr, it's cold.' Yuffie thought as she walked along the city's sidewalks. She looked around her, there was a few couples' walking with Christmas bags. She shook her head disgusted, she didn't like Christmas. She always spent it alone. 'I hate being alone' she thought. As she walked further she noticed the stores were closing down and it was starting to snow. "Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?" She asked out loud. Soon it started to snow harder and she became colder, her outfit was not appropriate for this kind of weather. Black jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, and light jacket should not be worn in a snow storm! She mentally scolded herself. Soon she came across an empty shack like thing. 'It won't be much warmth, but it'll get me out of the snow.' She walked into the old hut and looked around. It was old, smelly, and dusty. "Oh well, it's the best I can do for now." She sat on an old box and thought about the last time she spent Christmas with her family…

FLASHBACK

"_Mommy, mommy!" A 6-year-old Yuffie called. Her mom knelt down and opened her arms, Yuffie fell into them smiling broadly. It was Christmas Eve and her mom came to spend it with her and her father. "Yuffie! How's my little angel?" Yuffie smiled even wider, she loved it when her mom called her angel, it made her feel special. "I'm fine mommy. Com'on, daddy's inside." Her mom smiled again and let her daughter pull her into the house. Her smile quickly faded when she saw a young woman about a year younger than her, with pale blonde hair, and brown eyes like hot chocolate standing next to Yuffie's father. "Hi you must be Myumi (a/n I got that name from my friend)I'm Sarah." She cringed. How could he invite his new girlfriend! "Yay! Now we can play games!" Yuffie cried happily. They played games for two hours then they sat down to dinner and a movie. As Sarah leaned her head on Yuffie's father's shoulder Myumi cringed again. "Um…Sono can I talk to you?" She asked angrily. He looked up and nodded. As they reached the end of the hall yelling could be heard. Yuffie started to cry, she didn't like it when her parents fought. Suddenly her mom stormed down the hallway and walked up to Yuffie. "Yuf I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Mommy has some important business to take care of. I might not be back for awhile, but remember you'll always be mommy's little angel." She kissed Yuffie on the forehead and embraced her tightly. "Okay mommy," Yuffie said still crying, "Bye." "Bye my little angel." She kissed her one last time then left. Her dad came down the hallway moments later still enraged. "Daddy, you made mommy leave!" Yuffie cried. "You made her leave. She said she might not b-be b-back f-for awhile!" Yuffie said crying harder. "Shut up! Yuffie!" Her father screamed at her. "No! You made her leave!" Yuffie yelled. Sono walked over to her and smacked her across the face. Yuffie screeched in pain and Sarah gasped. Yuffie got up and ran out of the house crying._

END OF FLASHBACK

That had been six years ago, and the last time she saw any of her family. Yuffie sighed. And she didn't miss any of them, except her mother. "Mom…." Yuffie whispered. She brought her hand to the silver locket around her neck. It was the only thing she had left to remember her mom. A tear slipped down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away. "I'll always be your little angel Mom." Yuffie sobbed.

Riku

"Aw, shoot." Riku muttered. It was snowing…hard. And he was freezing. "A black button down shirt and black pants don't make the ideal winter clothes." He said. As he walked along he noticed a shack like building and decided to check it out. 'It'll give me shelter, he thought' He walked in the building and studied his surroundings. It wasn't much to look at. Suddenly he heard sniffling. He searched around him trying to find out where it was coming from. Then he caught sight of a figure sitting on a box crying. "Uh…sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." He said quickly, "I'll just g-go."

"No, it's okay, you can stay here. I won't make you go out in the snow." The voice croaked.

"Um…okay." Riku said. "Thanks. Hey-uh is everything alright? You're crying."

"No. Nothing's alright. Nothing ever is for me." The voice whispered fiercely.

"Oh why? I mean if you don't mind telling me." Riku said

"No I don't. 10 years ago was the last time I spent Christmas with anyone, it was the last time I saw my family. My mom…oh by the way my name is Yuffie." The girl said.

"Hi. I'm Riku, sorry about your mom. So you don't have a home?" He inquired.

"No." Yuffie said. "Do you?"

"Yeah, but I got into a fight with my dad's girlfriend and I ran."

"Oh, that sucks. Is she mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, she's so mean and cruel to me." Riku replied. He stepped forward to see who he was talking to because there was a big, bright moon out that night. When he saw her he almost gasped. To a conceited, stuck up, kind of guy she would have been ugly, but to him she was beautiful. She had short black hair and indigo eyes and the moon seemed to emphasize her light skin. She was thin and to him was flawless.

"I know what that's like" she said completely oblivious to the young man staring at her. "My dad was mean to me so I can relate."

"Oh wow. Lillian, my dad's girlfriend, claims she loves my father. Yeah right, she loves his money." Riku snorted. "I just wish I could have a Christmas with my REAL family, a Christmas before my mom left."

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed, "Me too."

Yuffie

Yuffie looked at the man she was talking to and sighed, he was gorgeous. Choppy silver hair, bangs, aqua-marine eyes, tall, muscular. She sighed out loud, Riku gave her an odd look. "Sorry. I was spacing out."

"It's…okay?" Riku said.

"But with your dad's girlfriend. Maybe you should give her a chance, y'know open up to her. Maybe why she gets frustrated with you is because you never gave her the chance to actually know you so she always makes mistakes." Yuffie suggested.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, sounding a little hurt? She didn't know he covered it up well. 'He hides his emotions, well I have to get him to open up.'

"Yeah, I mean if she doesn't know about you, how can she know what things to do and what things not to do?" Yuffie asked.

"And, how would you know that? You don't have a family, you don't know what it's like." He said coldly.

'Ouch. That hurt, and it was uncalled for. Who was he to say things like that to her? He didn't know her! He didn't know what happened to her!' Yuffie jumped up.

"No, I don't know what it's like, but I know if it was me, even though she was mean I would at least TRY to get along with her! I mean it may not be perfect, but at least I would have a family! Instead of living all alone on the streets, stealing from people to get money for food, and clothing!" Yuffie yelled.

"I'd rather be alone than wake up every morning just to fight with your dad's girlfriend! I'd rather be alone than see her everyday!" Riku yelled icily.

"You know what? No you wouldn't, you don't know what it's like to be alone. You don't know what it's like to wake up and know you have to do something wrong to get money. You don't know what it's like knowing you'll never have someone there for you! You do not know what it's like to spend everyday wishing you had a family to love you. You don't." Yuffie screamed.

"How would you know what I would or wouldn't like? You don't know me. You're just a poor, pathetic girl who spends all of her time wishing she had someone to love instead of doing something about it!" Riku yelled.

'Oh my gods! How could he say something like that. He had no right to say that! That's none of his business!'

She glared at him coldly and turned away, and started crying all over again. 'Look what he made me do. He made me cry again. I hate crying. Especially when someone I barely know made me cry'

Riku

'Oh gods, what have I done? That was way out of line, I had absolutely no right to say that. I really messed up.' He thought. He had saw the hurt look that crossed her face when he said that.

"Look Yuffie…" He started But she cut him off.

"Shut up. I don't want to here anything you have to say." She said coldly. He ignored her, he had to apologize he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Yuffie listen, I know I shouldn't have said. It was way out of line, I had no right whatsoever to say such a thing. And I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." Riku said.

Yuffie turned around, she was confused by the guilty tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry, I was just mad. Not at you, but to begin with. I shouldn't have took it out on you. And I understand if you don't want to forgive me, what I said was unexceptable." Riku said. He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," She said, "I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Riku said.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I shouldn't have told you to open up to her. Obviously you don't trust her." Yuffie admitted.

"It's not you fault." He said softly. "I was being a jerk." Yuffie laughed. "What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"I'm laughing cause your not a jerk." Yuffie said. "You're a quiet, stotic, guy. And you're cute."

"Cute huh?" Riku said. Yuffie blushed.

"Well, yeah." Yuffie said, looking down at her feet.

"Well I think you're cute too." Yuffie looked up. Riku's heart was pounding. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Yuffie was stunned, but kissed him back. Riku stood up and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all." Riku said.

"Yeah, maybe." Yuffie agreed. Riku looked down at her and smiled. 'Maybe Yuffie's the one to help me.' He thought. Yuffie smiled right back. 'Maybe Riku can show me what love really means. Maybe he's the one to mend my heart.' She thought.

And suddenly the snow didn't seem so cold anymore.

So whaddya think? I know it sucks. But tell me if I should make another chapter. Thanks.


End file.
